red past
by MissNitaGirl
Summary: It was a long tome ago but Lisbon and Jane met before Jane joined the CBI. secrets reviled. This is my first mentalist fanfic. Set 8 years in the past:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic EVER! but i have read many. this story came to me while i was listening to the frey's song never say never hope you like it and please r&r**

Red past

It was a long tome ago but Lisbon and Jane met before Jane joined the CBI. secrets reviled. This is my first mentalist fanfic. I say sorry now because I can't spell

Set 8 years in the past:

Lisbon was a rookie in her second month at her first agency. She was on her first ever undercover job with a more experienced agent named Chris Stone. The aim was to get access into one of the mafia rings this was stone's job. It was well known that there are a series of 'tests' that need to be passed the first of which was to pick up a 'prize ladies' which the head Mafioso would pick out of the patrons at the arranged bar. This was Lisbon's job.

Patrick Jane had recently gotten a job at a casino as a psychic which didn't pay all that well so he also spent some of his earning at the casino but tonight he decided to go to the bar near his apartment named Mc Palos. On this particular night he walked in and it was relatively quiet. A few people scattered here and there a group of guys near the back and a beautiful brunet sitting at the bar. She has short dark wavy hair, she was wearing a backless low cut red dress that fell just above her knees.

A good looking blond haired blue eyed man came and sat next to Lisbon at the bar only minutes after her and Stone took there positions. The man offered to buy her a drink. _It's just one drink_ she thought to her self _it couldn't hurt and he's so good looking it would be rude to deny it. _She accepted his offer and the man introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Jane"

"Molly Quinn" she replied with a quiet smile.

She then was unsure if that was her name. Of course it wasn't her name. She just wasn't sure if she should have used her real name but then again she was on and undercover job. But it was too late now.

The two talked for about twenty minutes it wasn't really a deep conversation just chit chat but both found it nice. Jane couldn't help but read her body language in particular her eyes when ever she smile her eyes smiled too it seemed to light up the room. Stone on the other hand was getting worried about his 'conversation' and the Mafioso didn't seem to be bringing up the 'prize woman' task and he was starting to get a bit nervous. Little did Stone know the mob knew who he was and what he was trying to do because some one at Stone's and Lisbon's agency had leaked the information to another mob family and that family had contacted the group of men sitting at the table opposite agent Stone.

Another ten minutes past and Jane and Lisbon's conversation had now moved on to talking about childhood pets, and now Lisbon's favorite kind of flower. Neither of them brought up the subject of there jobs because both knew from previous experiences that more often then not it didn't end well_. Some people scare so easily_ Jane thought to himself.

Lisbon suddenly remember that she was at that bar for a reason ad it wasn't to talk to good looking blond haired blue eyed men, it was to get a case solved and to back up her partner. She discreetly looked over to the table in the corner where Lisbon noticed that Stone was getting up from the table and was being led away by the head Mafioso. She had no totally blanked out on what Patrick had been saying, she didn't to levee him or make him think she wasn't into him because to admit it he was very good looking. Lisbon decided to excuse herself and said she was going to the ladies room. Patrick could tell she was lying to him but he couldn't understand why even using his mentalist skills.

Stone and the rest of the mob walked down a small corridor there were two doors on each side that lead to different bathrooms. There was also a door right at the end which Agent Stone was being led through as Lisbon poked her head around the corner. Patrick got a sudden feeling of worry wash over him. By the lime Lisbon got to the end of the corridor Stone had disappeared through about a minute ago. When Lisbon got to the door she found there was a small rectangular window, she looked through it curiously and was shocked by what she saw.

Patrick Jane had followed 'molly' and as he stepped into the small corridor he saw her running to the door franticly she stopped for a second and she let out a small scream then disappeared through the door. Lisbon had seen Stone and one of the mob men. The man had punched Stone in the face twice, Lisbon had flinched both times. Then the mob man pulled out a gun which Lisbon noticed had a silencer attached to it, he pointed it at Agent stones head she wanted to burst through that door and catch the man off guard but she couldn't she was frozen in time.

"We know who you are Agent Stone" the man said in his most evil voice he then aimed the gun at stones head. Stone fell to the ground and he could have sworn he herd a small scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here is chapter 2hope you like. just so you no i probably wont update this offten but this is my frist stoy so i thought i should be nice.**

The head Mafioso also knew about Lisbon so he was prepared for her. As she opened the door she took one step and instantly felt the cold blade of a knife at her throat, the man holding the knife pushed her against the far back wall of the dark alley way. He tightened his grip around her neck while twisting the knife around in a circular motion Lisbon could feel a drop of blood trickle down her pail skin which made Lisbon cough a bit.

Patrick Jane ran as fast as he could down the hallway but 'molly' had already disappeared thought the door. He noticed that the door at the end didn't have any people symbols on it. That door did not led to a bathroom he just knew it led to a dark lonely ally way.

Lisbon collapsed to the ground, blood running down her neck. She only moved an inch but a sharp pain burst from her side. It hurt it really hurt. She raised her trembling hand to her neck she could feel where the knife had pierced her skin. Just as she thought it couldn't possibly get any worse one of the other mob men turned around. Lisbon was terrified when she saw he was aiming a gun towards her. There was a bang then another ripple of pain shot through her arm this time.

With that Patrick had been frozen at the door but that gunshot had bang him back into the reality of the situation unfolding before his eyes. The cold wind hit his face as he rushed to 'molly's' side. The ally was dark and creepy it was hard to see the extent of her injuries but Jane could see the steady rise and fall of her chest which was reassuring. Patrick lifted 'molly's' fragile hand to revel a gun-shot wound in her right arm. As he kept cheeking her over he found a large gash on her neck a few bruises and another wound in the left side of her abdomen all the while repeating

"It's okay 'molly', its okay"

Lisbon desperately wanted to tell Patrick that her real name was Theresa Lisbon and that she was an agent on an undercover job, but she couldn't for no words came out, it just hurt too much to keep trying. It hurt all over but mostly when she tried to swallow or if she moved.

Jane had called an ambulance and given them 'molly's' details. The paramedics notified him that she most likely would not remember much. So he made the decision not to travel to the hospital or contact her, seeing as she wouldn't remember him anyway. it was a difficult decision to make he really like 'molly' but he knew that him staying with her would only end in confusion.

**reviews _= _updates :) hope you all are liking this story.**

**any one no how to turn on anomous reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok i no it is short but the next 1 will be longer you will understand why later**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**want to say thanx to my beta ice warrior16**

**Present**

Lisbon slid sown the cold cement wall and onto a hard floor made of the same material. She could see little spots dancing in front of her eyes, just as they were starting to irritate her. She saw a figure approaching within a few seconds she felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched as the warm hand connected with her cold skin. She was instantly infuriated that she had not chosen a better hiding spot not that she had been able to think properly anyway. The figure slid down the cold wall next to her and to Lisbon's surprise she was relived to see it was Jane now sitting next to her.

**30 minutes earlier**

Lisbon's past had caught up to her not that she knew it or even remembered. One of the sons of the head Mafioso had tracked down Lisbon after eight years and was out for revenge. Lisbon didn't even remember the case but according to the kid standing in front of her she had sent his father to jail where 2 months before he was due to be let out he died. The kid had claimed that it was all Lisbon's fault and that she was to pay with her life. Johnny had gotten the details of that night events off one of his dad's mob buddies even down to the exact details of how they tried to kill Lisbon she wasn't meant to survive that nights attack, and there was no way in hell Johnny would let her just walk away, so he had staged a murder to lour in the C.B.I. team to catch Lisbon.

**Present**

"OMG! I thought you were him" Lisbon explained to a calm looking Jane. "How did you even get in without him seeing you?"

"Well it helps when his focus is on the people with the guns" he answered as he rested his hand on her knee. He looked over at her and for the first time noticed just how white she was. "You look horrible" Jane exclaimed suddenly.

Lisbon just shot him a look as if to say _how do you expect me to look._

As Jane saw her injuries, the slashed throat, wounded side and the gun-shot wound in her right arm he felt as if he had seen it somewhere before like déjà-vu which was about the one thing that Jane had never really been sure about he didn't really believe in it but he didn't exactly disregard it either.

"I think I just got déjà-vu" Jane exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Really, how? What about?" Lisbon asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know… about you, about this, I've seen it before it's so familiar its creepy"

"Tell me do the paramedics arrive in time" Lisbon asked just a little bit too seriously.

Jane sensed that the tone of her voice was a tad off. She wasn't joking around. He put his arm around her and cradled her towards him. While doing so Jane remembered where he had seen it before.

**please review**

**next chapter will be the last one**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so here is the last chapter really hope you like the ending  
thanx to everyone who reviewed my story **

**Disclaimer: me own nada**

"Before I met my wife" he whispers into her ear. "I met this girl at a bar she was beautiful and a little like you to be honest… but she got hurt real bad, she must have been mixed up in some weird stuff-"  
"Tell me did she live" Lisbon interrupted  
"From what I no yeah, these men beat her up bad like guns and knifes bad"  
Lisbon flinched at the mental image.  
"The medics said she most likely wouldn't remember anything so I let her go never saw her again"  
"Do you remember her name?"  
"Molly…, Molly Quin"

Lisbon gasped that was her, that was her name on her first ever undercover job she was Molly Quin and the blond haired blue eyed man was Jane. Jane though Lisbon's gasp was from pain and his first instincts were to hold her closer. Lisbon began to shake she felt weak and the world went blurry around her. She lent her head on Jane's shoulder and whispered

"That's me, red backless dress… undercover"

Jane's eyes widened Molly was Lisbon, it all made sense now but he didn't have time to be happy Lisbon was in trouble, big trouble she was shaking fiercely and the crimson blood seemed brighter then before, her breathing had slowed to small inconsistent gasps, her eyes flutter closed they both knew that time was running out. Jane knew that Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt would be doing there best to speed things up. The paramedics were waiting outside the dark old where house the problem was that they couldn't get to Lisbon and Johnny didn't want them to that was the point. Jane felt the frustration rise up inside of him.

Things weren't getting any better on the negotiating side of things they had all tried everything they could think of they needed Jane and one of his cunning planes. Rigsby snapped he couldn't just stand around doing nothing while his boss was bleeding to death in the next room he had to cause a distraction. He aimed his gun at the wall just behind Johnny's shoulder and took the shot he hit the wall and Johnny got confused just long enough so that Cho could tackle him to the ground and Van Pelt could cuff him.

Back in the other room Jane now had Lisbon lying in his lap she was barely breathing and she hadn't opened her eyes in a long while. She suddenly raised her hand and grabbed his she held it to her chest and said in barely a whisper said

"Don't let me go"  
"I won't, I promise I won't"

The paramedics came rushing in only seconds later. To Jane's relief Rigsby had come up with a plan and just in time too by what the medics said.

**1 week later**

Lisbon had been in hospital for three day and wasn't allowed back at work for another two weeks. Jane had decided that he was going to look after Lisbon wether she liked it or not she had no say in the matter. Not the Lisbon minded all that much she and Jane had gotten a lot closer over the past week she almost felt like she could tell him anything which just happened to be the same way Jane was feeling. They liked each other a lot and they both knew it, it was just a matter of admitting it to the other.

Lisbon had decided that today was the day there was no backing out now. Jane had gone out to get some groceries, which gave Lisbon some time to change she had decided on a cannery yellow halter-neck dress that had a few sequin frangipani flowers in the corner, it also had a lighter yellow tie that joined into a bow at her back. The dress fell just above her knee she also wore a light yellow ribbon tied in her hair like a head band. She had bear feet to complete the natural look. She felt like she should be dancing in a flower filled meadow.

She hid in her room with the door open a crack, down a long hall way she could see the front door to her apartment. Jane would be home any minute and sure enough exactly a minute later she herd his sky blue car roar into her drive way. This was it no backing out now another minute later and she herd keys turning the lock. Lisbon felt the butterflies in her stomach. She saw the door open and that was her queue. She flung her bedroom door open and ran full speed down the hall way. Jane dropped his keys on the table next to the door, he was about to head into the kitchen when he looked up to see an extremely beautiful Lisbon running full speed towards him. He dropped the paper shopping bags onto the floor and in the few seconds he had he took in every detail of Teresa Lisbon. The curled hair, yellow ribbon, green eyes the sequined dress, her legs and bear feet she was gorgeous. Seconds later Teresa jumped into Patrick's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed her hands around his neck and he held her to him. They closed the single inch between them with a passionate kiss that seemed never ending. It lasted just long enough and it felt just right. Perfect. When they pulled away Teresa was still hanging onto Patrick when he made a cute comment that Teresa Lisbon couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'm so glad I saved your life eight years ago" he said with the biggest smile.  
"And I'm so glade I saved your life all those other times"

They both giggled then embraced in another deep kiss.

The end

**thanx again everyone**

**trust me when i say ill be back soon  
****i have two storys half finished  
"summer's day bet" & "last day on earth"**

**tell me which you want me to finish first (yes just from the names) and i'll se what i can do**

**xx ttfn**


End file.
